


Red Dot

by mzblackpoison



Series: Just Cat Things [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats do chase laser pointers after all; Ladybug is amused.</p><p> </p><p>Heavily inspired by an ask and comic reply on Tumblr; linked in the beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this mini fan comic in reply to an ask: http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/130847037297/i-can-send-these-in-all-day-really-is-chat-noir

Ladybug peered at Chat Noir curiously, watching his leathery cat ears twitch and swivel to the sounds of cars on roads below them. She smirked at the comical movements, knowing very well that it was only his Kwami’s magic allowing them to move like that, and he couldn’t actually hear from them, but his powers did enhance his actual hearing.

She reached into her pocket smiling to herself devilishly, she couldn’t help but laugh, it was going to be hilarious!

She faked a cough, and watched Chat Noir’s ear stand up straight, he turned around. She smiled to him and he raised his eyebrow curiously. Now she was giggling, she couldn’t contain herself! Holding the laser pointer she watched his face drop and turn into fear. Ladybug cackled loudly.

She pointed the red laser pointer onto the ground a few feet away, and watched her partner leap forward arms outstretched. Chat Noir’s shoulders tense as he landed, he lifted his head looking at Ladybug nervously. She was smirking snorting loudly, trying to hold her laughter in.

“Hmm? What’s this?” She teased, he started to sweat profusely, this wasn’t supposed to happen!

“M-my lady! It’s not what it looks like, I was j-” He tried to explain, but his words disappearing quickly as she pointed the red dot his forehead, he tensed.

Ladybug snorted again, it was just too amusing! Twirling the laser on his forehead, she could see his eyes narrow and he was struggling to hold himself back from ‘attacking’.

“Oh, my god!” She shouted doubling over laughing loudly, she rolled on the floor clutching her stomach. Chat Noir sagged pouting, that was so embarrassing. He cursed his damned cat like habits, his stupid bad luck. Crouching down, he watched Ladybug laugh as she rolled back and forth. He pouted and frown, this was too much, she was nearly screaming with laughter.

Sitting up, Ladybug glanced at her pouting kitty cat, and proceeded to laugh again. She toppled over wheezing and gasping for air, he was exactly like a cat!

Chat Noir fiddled with his tail gingerly, was it really that funny? He couldn’t help but smile slightly, if it made his Lady happy.

Ladybug sat up again wiping away tears of laughter, she giggled excitedly as the laughter slowly disappeared. She turned to him and grinned, oh no. She grabbed onto the metal casing of the laser and pointed it by his feet, Chat Noir jumped into action pouncing on the small dot eagerly. Moving the dot all over the room, he followed behind closely batting and scratching at the dot. Ladybug jerked her arm pointing the dot to the opposite end of the rooftop, Chat Noir ran on all fours eyes wide as he attempted to grab the blasted damn dot. She continued moving the laser around watching Chat Noir dart back and forth. She gasped as he fell onto his bum, but was quick to jumped up again and chase the dot, what a dork.

Ladybug watched oddly as Chat Noir crouched particularly lower than usual. He was balanced on the tips of his fingers and toes, legs pulled up slightly so he could push off easily. Both cat ears stood up straight, opened wide and listening attentively. His eyes narrowed on his ‘prey’. Ladybug held back a laugh, as she watched her partner in crime shake his butt, she knew what was going to happen. In a moment he was going to pounce, she watched enough cat videos to recognize that body language. And he did, with a shout Chat Noir jumped forward, hands just barely missing the dot as Ladybug managed to move it away.

He lifted his head, watching the dot spin across the roof; it was teasing him! Squatting, he dug his long fingernails into the small grooves of the roof, and dashed ahead. He slammed both hands over the dot and looked up at Ladybug excitedly, he got it! He tailed slinked and swaying, he smile was as bright as the sun on a hot summer day.

Ladybug cooed loudly, what a cutie! She traced doodles with the laser on the roof, and slowly lured Chat Noir over to her. The, quickly, she pointed it to the ledge of the roof, Chat Noir’s head snapped up to watch. She rapidly moved the dot back and forth, and watched his head move from side to side, as if her were shaking his head. Ladybug roared with laughter, he looked exactly like a cat, and slammed the laser pointer down, she slapped her hand repeatedly on the concrete roof as she chortled. Chat Noir huffed and sat up, still in his cat like crouched position.

“How mean, my Lady,” Chat Noir said turning his nose up in faux anger. Ladybug gave an airy chuckle.

“Sorry, Chat, that was just too funny to resist,” she replied. Chat Noir snatched the laser away and held it tightly, he was going to let her get ahold of it again. Ladybug laughed at his antics, and ruffled his hair. He leaned forward and ducked, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair.

Smiling, Ladybug scooted over and used both hands to pet his head. Over the past few months she learned, petting and scratches were the best reward for her playful kitty cat. His eyes slipped closed unconsciously and started to purr, the deep rumble of his throat taking up space in on the roof. Ladybug smiled and peered over Chat Noir’s lowered head, to watch the night. Her attention was drawn away when she felt a light tap on her thigh. Looking down, she snorted softly when she realized it was Chat Noir’s tail wagging back and forth, the tip of his belt tail tapping her thigh gently.

Chat Noir’s purring became louder and soon he fell asleep, hunched over awkwardly but receiving gently petting and scratches behind the ears. Carefully, she removed the laser from his enclosed hand and placed it beside them, she readjusted her sitting position again, this time sitting cross-legged.

Ladybug pulled Chat’s head closer, massaging into the base of his nape, he let a content sigh. She worked her fingers up, rubbing and stroking in circular motions across his scalp. She took the time to brush his hair aside, and scratch behind the sweet spot behind his left cat ear.

She lifted her head to watch the starry night, she could deal with the playful kitty cat a while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
